Fractures
by VINAI
Summary: Random Plot - Karr gets called over to another agency, but Kitt isn't having it. *Slight AU from KW 'verse!* Child!Kitt, Adult!Karr. (Plz R&R!) I DONT OWN THEM!


**Fractures**

He didn't understand it. At least not fully. He got a pretty damn good idea of what was going on. The constant silent treatment and cold shoulder he was currently portraying to the other members of the household could pledge to that. Why would they want to leave him? Why did _he_ want to leave him? It seemed like anything that meant the world to him was beginning to crumble right before his very eyes.

It hurt.

He pulled the covers up higher above his head. Disappearing under the warm, soft fabric. He curled up into a ball, desperately fighting the raging war of sadness and anger inside. He knew he didn't have any say in what was going on. It came with the job, the territory. But that didn't mean he had to like them. No amount of "I'm sorry" could ever fix the aching hole in his heart.

He swiped at a lone tear that managed to sneak past his defenses. His brother told him about how a new agency wanted him. How he would only work alongside FLAG, and not with them anymore. But that's not what ripped him in two.

His brother's first case would have him sent to London for an extended period of time. Of course, it wouldn't just be him. His brother would have other agents there with him to play as back up in case something went south. The boy started to tremble. He was terrified that something bad would happen to his brother. It was bad enough he wouldn't see him for a while. He couldn't even imagine...well, best to stop that train of thought right there.

He heard a soft knock on his door. A sudden rush of frustration hit him. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to talk hours ago.

"Go'way." His voice sounded muffled under the blanket, but the heat was unmistakable. His door clicked shut a moment later.

"Now is that any way to talk to your big bro?" The youngest heard footsteps on the wood floor before feeling a slight dip on the side of the bed. The younger never answered.

The eldest sighed. Laying a hand down on what he knew was Kitt's shoulder before giving a firm squeeze. "C'mon, Kitt. Talk to me man."

Kitt angrily shrugged off his brother's hand. The less contact the better. That way it won't hurt as much when...he leaves. "Why? It's not gonna change anything." Kitt mentally smacked himself when his voice shook.

His brother was silent for a long time. Clearly thinking about how he should approach the subject in a way Kitt could understand. And, more importantly, not hate him over. That's the last thing he wanted to have happen. Karr knew how hard his younger brother was taking the blow, and it broke him to know it could only get worse from here.

"How so?" He decided on a curious, casual way of approaching the subject. He knew very well what the issue was. But sometimes he had to go to certain lengths to get his kid brother to open up. Kitt pulled the covers back just enough for his head to pop out. He never met Karr's gaze.

"Because," his voice was tight and it hurt Karr more than anything to know he was the cause of it all. "You're gonna be leaving. And...and..."

Then, like a festering volcano, all of Kitt's pent up emotions erupted. Leaving him crumpled in on himself. Clinging on to the blanket like a lifeline. The fissures and fractures in his walls finally caving in to reveal a vulnerable little ten year old. Karr wasted no time in collecting him in his arms. Kitt's head buried in his chest. It didn't take long for his little brother's tears to soak through his shirt.

"Shhh. It's ok. We're ok." He continued to comfort as he tucked the kid's head under his chin. Gently rubbing his back as he held him close.

It seemed like an eternity before Kitt quieted down. But he never made a move to pull back. Karr felt him snug in close, his brother's head resting against his shoulder. They sat there quiet for a few more minutes. Just enjoying each other's presence.

Kitt sniffled and he pulled back some, though he still remained on Karr's lap. Kitt wiped his eyes. Karr smiled at him, brushing the kid's soft bangs out of his eyes. "You ok now?"

The boy nodded, sniffling a little. "Yeah. But...I'm still not very happy about you leaving."

The eldest gave him a sad grin. "I know, bud. But it's only for a little while." Kitt still didn't look very convinced. So he tried a different tactic. "I'll tell ya what. When I get back, we can do whatever you want."

Kitt perked up a little at that. "Anything? Like, go to amusement parks and the movies and candy stores and the zoo and-"

"I think that counts as anything, bud." Karr cut him off, chuckling. He was relieved it helped take away some of the anxiety that his little brother was carrying.

Kitt smiled the brightest he ever had. Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck tightly. "You're the best big brother ever." The boy whispered, making Karr smile as well.


End file.
